


Late Nights and Cuddles

by Anonymous



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, Domestic, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dinosour cookie comes home exhausted and needs snuggles from Pancake.Disclaimer: This fic is pansour. Feel free to keep scrolling and not read it.
Relationships: Pancake cookie/Dinosour cookie, Pansour
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Late Nights and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Pro-ship pansour over on Tumblr!

Pancake glances up from his spot on the bed as the door clicks open. A bleary-eyed, dead-on-his-feet Dinosour stumbles into their bedroom. He’s later than he said, but Pancake didn’t expect anything different.

He walks forward and promptly plops face-first onto the bed. 

Pancake pokes at his husband's cheek. "Regretting the late night with your guild already? That’s a new record time."

Dinosour groans into the comforter. "I-" he gestures to nothing in particular, smacking into Pancake's arm- "feel like I am  _ dying _ ."

Pancake coos and pulls Dinosour's head into his lap. "Oh, sweetheart..." He cards his fingers through the fluffy green lockes. “You are an idiot. But I love you anyways.”

Dinosour snuggles up against Pancake’s torso and grumbles, but it lacks any menace. A light blush dusts his cheeks as he crosses his arms. “I regret nothing.”

Pancake smiles innocently. “Oh, so you’re okay to get up at four a.m. to help Sunflower with the Jellysaurs and let me sleep in? Supervising her is so tiring-”

Dino pushes against him and flops back to the bed. “Noooooo, I am dying...” 

Pancake rolls his eyes. “C’mere, you lump.” He holds up open arms, which Dinosour instantly fills. Nestled in the crook of his neck, Dinosour mumbles a few meaningless sounds as Pancake lies the two of them down against the fuzzy pillows. “I’ll help Sunny, you get some rest.”

And the rest of the night was spoken for.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me over on Tumblr @tricktalkscookies! :D


End file.
